Demon Blood
by Peanutcat12
Summary: A sequel to Fox Emperor. The war between the ninja nation and the zero tail has ended and Naruto is treated like the hero he was suppose to be from the day he was born. But what happens when the Konoha elders still want him dead and have sent Anbu after him? Warning! Alternative Universe, made up places, and a different identity for Kyuubi. Does not follow the manga!


All in this fic belongs to their creators!

**Warning! This does not follow the manga! **

**I know about the event that did happen with Sasuke and Naruto, but that was after I hand wrote the this and typed it out before reworking it. It still will not follow it though. I will, however, add the whole friendship with Kyuubi thing. I'll still will be calling him Kyuubi and there will be a reason for that that will be reviled later in the fic.**

**Also made up jutsu for Naruto!**

Note: if you every, at any point of this fic, are confused about something, there is a chance you may have not read my Fox Emperor fic. This is a sequel to it. So please go read that first.

**This is Kyuubi and Naruto talking to each other through their minds**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ears flapped at the small water drops dropping into water noise and eyes remained closed as Kyuubi slept away. He was not needed at the moment for Naruto was a sleep as well. It was a very trying day for the boy yesterday. He and his team was trying to catch Sasuke after the whole zero tail war thing. Sasuke had ran off again without anyone noticing. Naruto was a bit hurt by this, but Kyuubi basically said to him 'what did you except from a Uchiha?' That didn't go well with Naruto as soon as the boy yelled at him and then some how shut Kyuubi out of his thoughts. Kyuubi was a bit perturbed by this but got use to it after he was sure that Naruto wasn't going to speak to him for the rest of the day. He and the boy had actually became friends during the war. Kyuubi was a bit happy by this, but he still wishes for his freedom.

Kyuubi open his ruby colored eyes and let out a yawn. He scratched at his neck catching the silver collar that had the Japaneses word, SEALED, on it. It no longer glowed due to no longer having any power. Kyuubi wasn't surprised by this. It was a good 200 years old. Kyuubi looked down when he felt something crawling on his front paws. Small spiders were making their way up his legs. Kyuubi just sighed and got up ignoring the spiders. He turned around so his back was facing the front of the cage. He looked now again. The spiders were gone.

"Damn hallucinations," he commented.

The voices in his head had stopped years ago, but that only made room for the hallucinations. Kyuubi yawned again and laid his head down. It was always so boring when he isn't needed or when Naruto just comes to visits. He raised his head when he saw someone in the distance. He squinted to see better. The body structure was familiar to him but he can't tell any details nor who they are. If they were of someone from his past then he had forgotten their name.

"Another hallucination?" he wonder out loud, "Who are you?"

"Who's who?" came a tried voice.

Kyuubi looked to see a tired Naruto looking at him while rubbing at one of his eyes. Kyuubi looked back at the distance figure only to find them gone. The fox demon sighed.

"No one," he answered, "go back to sleep little one."

Naruto simply nodded and faded away. Kyuubi sighed and laid his head back down. His mind drifted to thoughts and the memories of a time where he was little and was being held by a mother figure. He couldn't remember her name nor did he even try to. Kyuubi sighed before drifting off to sleep again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The morning rays shine through the window of Naruto's bedroom. Naruto yawned and set up and stretched. He let out a yawn before going to do he's morning routine. He and his team had a mission to do today. It was small escort one, which Naruto disliked since it was to a village not far from Konoha. Naruto stopped eating when he felt eyes on him. He looked over his shoulder. No one was there nor in the window.

"Must be imaging things," he said before going back to eating.

He got done and was out his door. He made it to the gate a bit late. Sakura was tapping her foot.

"You're late Naruto," she said.

"Sorry I was lost on the path of life," said Naruto.

"That's not even funny!" Sakura shouted.

"I thought it was," said Sai.

Kakashi was sweat dropping.

"Can we get going please..." he said.

"Sure Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto.

All through out the mission Naruto kept having the feeling that he was being watched. He couldn't look behind him though because he was put up front with Sai. This meant the person they were escorting was behind Naruto. If he saw Naruto constantly looking behind him the guy would have gotten nervous and panic. That would have made the mission harder then it was and make Sakura hit him. So Naruto did the only thing could, he asked Kyuubi to look for him. Every time Kyuubi would say he sees no one. The last time Kyuubi joked saying that may be Naruto was having his Hallucinations for him for the day. Naruto didn't find this funny. But at last it was just him and his team. Even batter he was at the back of the group. He stopped and looked behind him when he started to have that feeling again. Kakashi noticed and stopped as well.

"Naruto?" he asked, "something wrong?"

Naruto looked around for a second before looking at Kakashi.

"No," he answered, "nothing is wrong."

He started jumping from limb to limb again. Kakashi shook his head and followed. He, then, noticed something from the corner of his eye. He glanced. His eye narrowed.

_Why are there Anbu with us? _He asked him self.

There were two Anbu members following them. He looked at Naruto. Kakashi could clearly see how on edge Naruto was. Kakashi had no doubt in his mind that the Kyuubi was too. The Anbu followed them into the gates of Konoha.

"Well I'm off to send in the report," said Kakashi, "see you all tomorrow. Bye bye."

"Bye Kakashi-sensei," the others said before heading off.

Kakashi started to head to the tower, but stopped. He started to hide around so he could sneak near the Anbu.

_They are following Naruto, _Kakashi thought as he watched them, _but why?_

The Anbu hide behind things as Naruto glanced behind him again. They then stated to follow again when Naruto started on his way again. Kyuubi kept trying to look to see who was following his little kit, but all he can do is look forward. It was quiet frustrating really. Then there was the feeling of things crawling on his hind legs that come and goes. Every time Kyuubi looked it was the hallucinated spiders crawling on him. Kyuubi huffed. Naruto picked on the frustration.

**What's wrong? **Naruto asked.

**Someone is following you that I know, but every time you would pretend to scratch your head just for me look they hide. It's like they know it's me looking for you. **Answered Kyuubi.

**Well who ever it is I hope they stop soon. **Said Naruto.

Naruto sighed and made his way to his favorite roman shop.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kakashi knocked on the door to the Hokage's office.

"Enter," he herd Tsunade say.

Kakashi walked in to find that the elders was there as well. He was hoping to ask Tsunade about the Anbu, but not with the elders there. He bowed.

"I have brought my report," Kakashi said.

He handed it to Tsunade. She grabbed it.

"Was there any complications?" she asked.

"None," Kakashi answered.

"You may leave then," Tsunade said.

Kakashi bowed and left. He sighed and hope that the elders weren't there tomorrow. Because it was a bit concerning that there was Anbu following Naruto of all people. The boy saved the entire ninja nation, surly that didn't warrant suspension. Kakashi shook his head and headed on his on.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Even in his own home, Naruto could still feel eyes on him. It was driving him crazy. He took off his forehead protector and sat it on his kitchen table.

_I really wish who ever would just leave me alone, _Naruto thought, _because it's wrong to feel unsafe in your own home._

Just then A kuni came flying through the window and hook into the wall next to Naruto's head. Naruto's eyes widen. He looked at it. There was something attached to it.

**KIT GET OUT OF THERE! **Kyuubi shouted once he recognized the paper bomb.

Naruto quickly left his home before it blew. He was now running on the roof tops as the Anbu followed.

**Why are Konoha's Anbu trying to kill me? **Asked Naruto.

**Like I would know. **Answered Kyuubi.

Kuni knives and other ninja tools were being thrown at him. Few of them actually cut into his skin. Naruto just kept on running and wondering why they were after him. Naruto swallowed. He really didn't know what to do.

**Kit lessen my seal. **Kyuubi said.

**What? Why? **Naruto asked.

**Just do it. **Answered Kyuubi.

Naruto tried to concentrate while running to lessen the seal on Kyuubi. It took longer then it was suppose to. Kyuubi appeared in human spiritual form floating beside Naruto as he ran. Kyuubi was in a robe that was black and red, black pants and ninja shoes, and a fish net shirt. The cloth, that held the robe close, was orange and had a black sun symbol on it. Kyuubi's hair was long and red and there were black markings around his ruby eyes. His ears were pointed as well.

**Now what? **Naruto asked still trying to avoid the ninja tools being thrown at him.

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed at the Anbu. The fox demon took a deep berth and let it out. A aqua green dust was let out with the berth. It hit the Anbu causing them to stop and look ahead in a daze.

**Find a place to hide till morning or leave the village. **Kyuubi said.

Naruto looked un sure as he turned to go to Hokage's tower.

**And go where? No matter where I go they'll find me. **Naruto said.

**Then just hide and tell that Hokage of yours about what happen tonight. **Said Kyuubi.

Naruto sighed and got into the tower. He looked around. No one was there. That didn't mean, though, that Naruto wasn't going to stop being on high alert. He swallowed and made his way to Tsunade's office where he was going to stay till she gets there the next day. He enter the room and sighed looking out at the night sky.

"This sucks," he whispered.

He went over to the chair of the desk. He sat down. He huffed and leaned on his elbow that was on the desk. He, then, noticed an open letter. He took it.

**Kit what are you doing? **Kyuubi asked still floating next to him.

**Just curious. **Answered Naruto.

He took the letter out of the open envelope and read it.

_**Dear Hokage Tsunade,**_

_**I personally apologize to you and the other Ninja village leaders for not getting involved in the war. We were busy with invaders from the sea at the time. Though there is one I would like to meet sometime when I visit. This Naruto Uzimaki. From what I know his mother came from one of the disasters that left Solaria years ago. So it was quiet interesting to learn of how strong this one is.**_

_**On to other matters. I'm sure the Uchiha clan is taking good care of this Obito Uchiha's body to a point that he will not be resurrected. The same goes for Madara's body. The Uchiha clan is good, mind you, but there are some members that are, what we call, dirt blood. This is true for all clans sadly.**_

_**Now back to young Naruto. With your permission I would like to bring him back to Solarira with me when I visit Konoha. Just to show him where he came from. I'll bring him right back I promise. Mainly because I am un sure if the other members of our clan will accept him or not. He is, after, related to a member of the disasters. Till then, have a nice day lady Hokage.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Empress Rolina Uzimaki**_

Naruto looked at the date on the envelope. There usually was a date on when it was delivered.

"Delivered two days ago," Naruto whispered.

**You should go there. **Kyuubi said fading back into the seal.

**What? I thought we agreed to hide here. **Said Naruto.

**Since when did we agree to that? You just ran in here and sat right down. **Kyuubi said.

Naruto rolled his eyes. Then he noticed something written on the side of the letter.

_**Do not accept the offer.**_

It wasn't in Tsunade's hand writing, but it angered him that someone didn't want him to leave the village. Well screw that. Naruto was leaving and headed to this Solarira. Where ever that was. But first he needed prove to these members that he belonged there.

**A peace offering. **Kyuubi said out of the blue.

**Peace offering? **Asked Naruto.

**Yeah something that would get a reaction out of them. **Answered Kyuubi.

Naruto looked back at the letter. The middle paragraph made on sense. It was like the empress knew nothing about what happen to the Uchiha clan.

"That's it," whispered Naruto as he got up.

He open the door just a crack and looked around. There still was no one. He headed to a locked door. He cursed softly and tried to pick it. He sighed when he failed. He then lessen the seal for Kyuubi to show up again. Kyuubi blinked and looked at Naruto. Usually the boy didn't let him out this often. Naruto pointed at the locked door. Kyuubi laughed and touched the door knob. There was a click sound and the door slowly open. Naruto went in while Kyuubi faded back into his seal. Naruto looked around. The room was filled with selves that was full of boxes. The shelves were marked with Hokages' names. He was looking for the one that was the thirds.

"Ah there it is," he whispered heading to that section of shelves.

**What is in these boxes? **Kyuubi asked.

**Every big mission order the Hokages gave. Like say Grandma Tsunade ordered someone to kill someone else in the village without it being known. That would be here. **Answered Naruto.

**I see...I'm not going to ask how you know this...** said Kyuubi.

Naruto shook his head at Kyuubi. He took out boxes to see what they were labeled as and then put it back until he came to the one he wanted. Naruto smiled and headed out the room, closing the door behind him. Naruto then narrowed his eyes at Tsunade's office. He re-entered it and came to the desk. He sat the box down and took something to wright with, He took the letter and started to write. He smiled, took the box, and left the tower. He came to the Anbu that was still in a daze. Then he saw smoke where he's home use to be. People were around it wondering what happen. Naruto sighed.

_It's best if I don't go that way, _he thought.

Naruto turned and headed to the gate. He sneaked past the guards, who was distracted by the smoke to notice anyway, and started jumping limb to limb.

**Turn right and you'll be heading north. Don't turn any more then that. **Said Kyuubi.

**How do you know? **Asked Naruto.

**Because I still remember the way Madara and I went to go to Konoha. I was sealed away in Solarira first. **Kyuubi answered.

Naruto decided to take his word for it. So he turned right and headed that way.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kyuubi sighed and laid his head down into the water. It was hours in the trip that Naruto was taking to Solarira now. The name Solarira was familiar to him and he could remember how to get there and what it looked like, but...He had this feeling that Solarira didn't use to look like the way it was now. In fact he remembered it being in a volcano once. Then he herd someone walking on the water behind him. Kyuubi looked and indeed someone was or trying to. They were walking in place. The figure, he could tell, was female and was wearing a skirt. There was no color nor detail of the face because it was like a shadow.

"Who?" Kyuubi asked.

The shadow whispered, but Kyuubi couldn't pick it up. The figure stopped and reached out to him.

"My...son..." was said a bit louder.

"Son?" Kyuubi asked, but the figure faded away, "ok..ay...this is starting to get weird."

Then Kyuubi sense someone all too familiar near Naruto. He growled.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he said.

How dare that dirt blood be near **his** kit. How dear he! If Sasuke pulls anything, regardless weather or not Naruto likes it or not, Kyuubi **will** come out of his seal and he **will** harm the Uchiha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke couldn't believe it at first, but as soon as he took a double tack he was sure. Naruto was right there on the same shore as him, but Sasuke was sitting on a limb of a tree. Naruto was looking around almost like he was trying to figure out how to get to the land across the raging current of the ocean. There was a box under one arm. Sasuke was curious by this. He was even more curious about all the cuts Naruto had. It was like a group of people or something had attacked him. Naruto the turned to the sun that was half way passed the horizon. Sasuke's eyes widen and nearly fall off for setting up too fast. On the side of the box that wasn't covered by Naruto's arm was the words 'Uchiha Massacre Order'.

_Why would Naruto have that with him? _Sasuke thought.

He heard Naruto sigh and then do the unthinkable. He was running a cross the current and actually reaching the land across. Naruto turned and smiled proudly before heading farther into the island. Sasuke blinked.

"He wasn't wearing his head band..." he stated.

Now Sasuke really wanted to know what the hell was going on with Naruto. Too bad he didn't have the chakra to make it a cross like Naruto, but there was a bridge just west of where he was. Sasuke decided to go there and see if he could cross.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Empress Rolina was at the table eating her breakfast of eggs, toast, and sausage. She was in a lovely royal blue dress with her red hair in a braided pony tail. She moved a piece of her bangs out of the way of her blue eyes. A guard came up to her. He was in the tradition Solariran gold and red ninja style armor. He bowed to her.

"Forgive me my empress but there is a Uzimaki from the main land wishing to see you," the guard said, "I think he said he's name was Naruto."

Rolina's eyes widen and she quickly stood up.

"What!?" she shouted before heading out to the entrance that was also the throne room.

Naruto looked at her and bowed. She frowned at how cut up he was. She came over and fingered one of the cuts making Naruto wince. She was the same height as him. Granted she was in heels.

"Who harmed you?" she asked.

Naruto swallowed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tsunade was silent. She was told about an explosion going off in Naruto's home. The only thing they could find of his was he's headband after they got rid of the fire. She didn't know who or why someone would want to kill Naruto. After all he did stop the war and brought peace to the nations. She sighed and stopped when she saw the elders with a few Anbu near the room full of Hokages' orders. She shook her head and decided to enter her office. Once she got to her desk she noticed the letter from the Solariran empress out of it's envelope when she clearly remembered that she put it back in. There was writing below the signature that wasn't there before. Tsunade read it.

_**I do not appreciate being attacked nor the attempt to kill me. For that I have left to go to Solarira. The empress that sent this letter will be informed of what you did to me and about something else she clearly doesn't know about. ~Naruto**_

By the end of it Tsunade was foaming. She never nor would she ever order an assassination on Naruto. But there was one, no, two that would. Tsunade grabbed the letter and stormed out toward the elders.

"Explain now!" she yelled at them.

They read what Naruto put.

"Well then," said Lady Koharu, "I guess we should expect a visit from the empress."

"It will not be a visit," said an Anbu coming out of the order room, "the box filled with information and details about the Uchiha Massacre is gone."

"Right," said Lord Homura, "an invasion then."

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples felling a headache coming.

"This day keeps getting better and better," she commented.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Okay I re wrote this a lot of times that I had lost sight of the plot. But now there is a better one 8D Originally Naruto was going to have dreams where he was in Kyuubi's shoes back 200 years and reliving his memories, but that just too weird. So instead I made Kyuubi hallucinate a bit. There is, also, a reason for the spiders crawling on him, but that will not be reviled till later.

any ways, I plan on, now don't count this, to put more hints about Kyuubi's real identity on every chapter till it is reviled. Hope you guys would like this better then the original idea.


End file.
